marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
N'Jadaka
N'Jadaka was the son of the late N'Jobu and an american woman. He changed his name to Erik Stevens and sought revenge on his cousin T'Challa for his father T'Chaka's decision to kill N'Jobu. He also goes by the name Killmonger as a former Black-Ops soldier. Biography ''Black Panther ''To be added Character traits As a child, N'Jadaka had a happy life up until his father, N'Jobu was killed by his uncle T'Chaka in a dishonorable manner. As an adult, N'Jadaka was an angry, violent, vengeful, cruel, unstable and ruthless individual. This was due to witnessing and learning about oppression towards people of African and African-American descent and growing up without his father after he was killed by his uncle. Due to his training as a navy seal and black ops mercenary respectively, killing became second nature to N'Jadaka; as he felt little to no remorse for killing his enemies and allies alike, although his savagery made him a great warrior, he would have eventually destroyed Wakanda; as N'Jadaka's anger and hatred had consumed him, without the latter realizing it. Although N'Jadaka was proud of his Wakandan heritage, proudly stating his birth name to the Wakandan elders, ironically he cared little about their traditions as can be witnessed when he remorselessly burnt the City of the Dead so there would be no new king, and was willing to break years of isolationism just so to wage wars by sending Vibranium across the world. Despite his violent and unstable traits, N'Jadaka was an honorable fighter, in every single one of his confrontations against T'Challa, he never once resorted to dirty tactics to defeat his paternal cousin; therefore N'Jadaka had a personal sense of honor. Despite his faults, N'Jadaka's main goal was to end oppression for people of African and African-American descent who he saw as his own people, not just the wakandans, his actions also had a deep impact on T'Challa, as the latter realizing that his father's strict adherence to Wakanda's isolationist traditions led to the birth of a monster like N'Jadaka, but rather than protecting their country from them, T'Challa chose to reveal Wakanda to the world, though to help others as a king rather than to conquer them like N'Jadaka would as a warmonger; despite this, T'Challa continued N'Jadaka's vision of Wakanda helping people of African and African-American descent across the world though by the use of outreach centers in peace, rather than rebelling against their oppression. In his final moments, after being mortally wounded by T'Challa, N'Jadaka reflected on his decisions that brought him to Wakanda and realized that he was still only a young boy chasing the fairy tales his father told him. He was also brave in death and even complimented his cousin's killer move against him but refused to be healed due to wanting to die free like some of his oppressed ancestors did. Ultimately, as hate-filled as N'Jadaka was, he still found beauty in a Wakandan sunset that his father told him about so many times before dying peacefully. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' N'Jadaka powers come from ingested the Heart-Shaped Herb; that gave him the power of the "Black Panther". **'Superhuman Strength:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's strength was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; rivaling that of even a Super Soldier. He could fight Black Panther on equal grounds. **'Superhuman Durability:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's durability was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; as he could take much more damage than a normal human. Even when not wearing his Golden Jaguar suit, he could survive blunt force trauma. **'Superhuman Speed:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's speed was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; rivaling that of even a Super Soldier. **'Superhuman Agility:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's agility was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming far greater than olympic athletes. He could coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility and dexterity. His movements were equivalent to that of an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's reflexes were immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming superior to those of the finest athletes. **'Superhuman Stamina:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's stamina was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; his musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal humans. N'Jadaka's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. **'Superhuman Senses:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka's senses were immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming superior to normal humans' senses. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to N'Jadaka's life long rigourous training as a SEAL and Black Ops mercenary, he was an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, one of the most deadliest combatants on the entire planet, N'Jadaka's combat skills were great enough that in their first confrontation, in which both of them had no superhuman physical attributes, he was able to fight reasonably evenly with T'Challa and even ultimately defeat him, although his victory was aided due to the fact T'Challa was currently conflicted from the recent knowledge of his father's misdeeds and unwillingness to deliver a fatal blow. After drinking the Heart Shaped Herb, N'Jadaka became even more formidable due to gaining superhuman physical attributes, to the point that while wearing the Golden Jaguar suit, he could fight off many members of Dora Milaje and kill one, before being subdued and quickly outfight Nakia, despite her having aid from Shuri using her gauntlets to stun him. In their second/final confrontation, with T'Challa fighting to kill, N'Jadaka proved to be able to stalemate and even at times dominate T'Challa wearing his Black Panther suit, only being bested; due to T'Challa exposing his suit's exposed part to deliver a fatal blow. *'Multilingual:' N'Jadaka was capable of fluently speaking English and Xhosa. Weaknesses *'Heart-Shaped Herb Negation Serum:' N'Jadaka's Heart-Shaped Herb powers were long-lasting; at least until he drinks a serum to negate the powers of the herbs for a trial combat for a fair fight to become king of Wakanda, as he will became a normal human. Equipment *'Golden Jaguar suit:' As Golden Jaguar, N'Jadaka wore a upgraded version of the Black Panther suit (shortly after he had dethroned his paternal cousin, T'Challa; becoming the new king of Wakanda) like Captain America's shield, it is light-weight, almost completely indestructible, and rendered him immune to most physical damage especially from collisions and conventional weapons; such as firearms. The Golden Jaguar suit is comprised of Wakandan nanotechnology that is emitted from a ceremonial golden necklace worn by the user, able to mentally command the suit to manifest around themselves. The suit can emit stored kinetic energy as an omnidirectional concussive wave to repel opponents close to the wearer, and can be used to propel the wearer off a surface. *'Wakandan Royal Ring:' N'Jadaka possessed a royal ring that symbolize his possession as the prince, later the king of Wakanda. The ring was obtained by N'Jadaka from his father, N'Jobu; after his death. *'Kimoyo Beads:' The Kimoyo beads are pieces of advanced Wakandan technology used by N'Jadaka to to communicate and control any system they're interfaced with; such as prepared the shipments of Wakandan weapons to be distributed to operatives around the world, so they may spread it to other people of African descent. Relationships *Ulysses Klaue - Ally turned enemy and victim; deceased. *Golden Tribe **N'Jobu - Father; deceased. **T'Challa/Black Panther - Cousin, enemy and killer. **Shuri - Cousin and enemy. *Dora Milaje **Okoye - Enemy. **Nakia - Enemy. **Ayo - Enemy. *W'Kabi - Ally. *M'Baku - Enemy. *Zuri - Enemy and victim; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Black Panther'' (First appearance) - Michael B. Jordan Behind the scenes *Michael B. Jordan noted the character's dreadlocks hairstyle was a way "to stay true to the original character ('s long hair) as much as possible and make it as modern as we could". *Jordan stated that Killmonger is "very strategic, thoughtful. He's very patient. Very well skilled, trained to a T. He works very hard, and he feels what he's doing is right". *Jordan compared Killmonger and T'Challa's relationship to the X-Men characters Magneto and Professor X. *Khalid Ghajji and Aaron Toney were stunt doubles for Michael B. Jordan in the role of Erik Killmonger. Trivia *In the comics, Erik Killmonger, originally known as N'Jadaka, was a Wakandan native who was exiled after his father was forced to work for Ulysses Klaue and attempted to overthrow T'Challa from the throne upon his return. *Killmonger's bumpy, ritualistic tribal markings on his chest and torso resemble the scar tattoos of the Mursi and Surma tribes. *N'Jadaka, Surtur, Helmut Zemo and Loki are the only villains whose plans were successful to any extent, as N'Jadaka managed to fulfill his desire to end Wakanda's isolation from the world at large, as well as to share his nation's resources and technology with the rest of the world to help people of African descent who are being oppressed, even at the cost of his own life. *Killmonger's armor costume resemblance Vegeta's armor from Dragon Ball Z. Michael B. Jordan is a fan of anime shows like Naruto and Bleach. Gallery ''Black Panther'' Erik Killmonger.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 09.jpg Category:Black Panther characters Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Navy SEALs Category:Golden Tribe members Category:Geniuses Category:Villains Category:Wakandans Category:African-Americans Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Swordsmanship skills Category:Characters with Marksmanship skills Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased